


Tending to the Fire

by Wil



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - Martin
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-04 13:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wil/pseuds/Wil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting into Davos's head after King Landing's siege. First time ever writing these characters.</p><p>The prompt was Stannis/Davos, bright flame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tending to the Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anne (sakru909)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anne+%28sakru909%29).



> for [](http://sakru909.livejournal.com/profile)[**Anne**](http://sakru909.livejournal.com/)

On the island where he waited for death, Davos Seaworth found himself looking at the sun too long. It was a strange thing to do – if he stared long enough and then closed his eyes, a myriad little sprites danced in his mind.

It was almost a relief, when it happened. It was almost peace.

Then the night came and he found himself shivering in the surrounding humidity, hovering in and out of consciousness. More often than not, he thought of his sons and of the burning, bright tongues of fire that ate them. Sometimes, he thought of his King.

There had been fire on Dragonstone, once. They had burned the Mother, and Davos had only cared a little. It was madness, and he'd said so, as much as an Onion Knight could dare to, at any rate. Sometimes, in his dreams, he saw Stannis himself, set on fire. He protested to the winds and the gale that it was a fever dream, but it felt real all the same, and he would leap, twisting on his wretched rock, trying to call his king – wanting to do something, anything.

Then a wave would splash, salt water would wash over his wounds, and Davos would wake up, teeth chattering violently, clutching at himself like a madman until he lost consciousness again.

It was of those nights that was born his determination – those nights that fed his need to see his King again, to kill and to act, those nights that fed the flame inside him, demandingly.

And yet, he never quite believed he would live to fulfill those fantasies.


End file.
